Mentiras de Estado
Ignacio Ramonet É a história do ladrão que grita: “Pega o ladrão!” Qual imagina você que foi o título dado por George W. Bush ao célebre relatório de acusação contra Saddam Hussein, que apresentou no dia 12 de setembro de 2002, perante a Assembléia Nacional das Nações Unidas? ''Uma década de mentiras e desafios E o que afirmava no relatório, detalhando “provas”? Um rosário de mentiras! O Iraque, dizia ele em resumo, mantém vínculos estreitos com a rede terrorista Al-Qaida e ameaça a segurança dos Estados Unidos porque possui “armas de destruição em massa” (ADM) – uma expressão assustadora forjada por seus assessores de comunicação. Três meses após a vitória das tropas norte-americanas (e suas coadjuvantes britânicas) na Mesopotâmia, sabemos agora que essas afirmações – das quais questionamos a fundamentação (1) – eram falsas. Tornou-se cada vez mais evidente que o governo norte-americano manipulou informações sobre as ADM. A equipe de 1.400 inspetores do Iraq Survey Group, chefiada pelo general Dayton, não encontrou, até agora, nem a sombra de um indício de prova. E começamos também a descobrir que, no momento em que lançou tais acusações, Bush já tinha recebido relatórios de seus serviços de inteligência demonstrando que era tudo falso (2). Segundo Jane Hartman, deputada democrata pela Califórnia, estaríamos diante da “maior manobra de intoxicação de todos os tempos (3)”. Pela primeira vez em sua história, os Estados Unidos da América questionam as verdadeiras razões de uma guerra quando o conflito já terminou... Manipulação gigantesca 250px|leftNessa gigantesca manipulação, uma agência secreta de dentro do Pentágono – a Agência de Planos Especiais (Office of Special Plans, OSP) – desempenhou um papel crucial. A revelação foi feita por Seymour M. Hersh, num artigo publicado pela revista New Yorker ''(4), no dia 6 de maio de 2003: a OSP foi criada após o 11 de setembro de 2001 por Paul Wolfowitz, o número dois do Departamento de Defesa. Dirigida por um falcão convicto, Abram Shulsky, essa agência teria por missão analisar as informações coletadas pelas várias agências de inteligência (CIA, DIA, NSA...) com o objetivo de sintetizá-las e repassá-las ao governo. Baseando-se nos depoimentos de exilados próximos ao Congresso Nacional Iraquiano (organização financiada pelo Pentágono) e a seu presidente, o bastante contestável Ahmed Chalabi, a OSP teria superdimensionado a ameaça de armas de destruição em massa, assim como os vínculos entre Saddam Hussein e a Al-Qaida. Escandalizado pelas manipulações e manifestando-se em nome da Veteran Intelligence Professionals for Sanity, um grupo anônimo de ex-peritos da CIA e do Departamento de Estado afirmou no dia 1º de maio, num comunicado endereçado ao presidente Bush, que, também no passado, “informações já haviam sido falsificadas por motivos políticos, mas nunca de maneira tão sistemática, com o objetivo de enganar nossos parlamentares para que autorizassem uma guerra (5)”. Motivos burocráticos O próprio Colin Powell foi manipulado. E agora arrisca seu futuro político. Teria resistido às pressões da Casa Branca e do Pentágono em divulgar informações extremamente discutíveis. Antes de seu discurso de 5 de fevereiro perante o Conselho de Segurança, Powell teve que ler o confuso emaranhado preparado por Lewis Libby, chefe de gabinete do vice-presidente Richard Cheney. Continha informações de tal forma duvidosas, que Powell teria tido um acesso de raiva, jogado ao ar as folhas de papel e declarado: “Não vou ler isso. Isso é uma m... (6)”. Por fim, o secretário de Estado exigiria que George Tenet, diretor da CIA, ficasse sentado bem atrás de si, no dia 5 de fevereiro, para que partilhasse da responsabilidade do que seria dito. Numa entrevista à revista ''Vanity Fair, publicada em 30 de maio, Wolfowitz admitiu a mentira de Estado. Confessou que a decisão sobre o exagero da ameaça das ADM para justificar uma guerra preventiva contra o Iraque tinha sido tomada “por motivos burocráticos”. Explicou: “Concordamos num ponto – as armas de destruição em massa – pois esse era o único argumento em relação ao qual todo mundo estaria de acordo (7).” Desespero de causa right|200pxPortanto, o presidente dos Estados Unidos mentiu. Em sua busca desesperada por um casus belli que lhe permitisse contornar as Nações Unidas e aliar a seu projeto de conquista do Iraque alguns cúmplices (Grã-Bretanha e Espanha), Bush não hesitou em fabricar uma das maiores mentiras de Estado. Não foi o único. No dia 24 de setembro de 2002, seu aliado Anthony Blair, primeiro-ministro britânico, declarou na Câmara dos Comuns: “O Iraque possui armas químicas e biológicas. (...) Seus mísseis podem ser disparados em 45 minutos”. Em sua intervenção do dia 5 de fevereiro perante o Conselho de Segurança da ONU, Powell declarou: “Saddam Hussein desenvolveu pesquisas sobre dúzias de agentes biológicos que provocam doenças como a gangrena gasosa, a peste, o tifo, a cólera, a varíola e a febre hemorrágica.” E, por fim, o vice-presidente Cheney afirmou em março, às vésperas da guerra, que “acreditamos que Saddam Hussein tenha, na realidade, reconstruído seu arsenal nuclear (8)”. Por ocasião de inúmeras declarações, o presidente Bush insistiu nas mesmas acusações. Numa declaração a jornalistas, após reunião com Powell, em 8 de fevereiro de 2003, chegou a mencionar os seguintes detalhes: “O Iraque enviou peritos em explosivos e na fabricação de documentos falsos para trabalhar com a Al-Qaida. Também dispensou à Al-Qaida treinamento com armas biológicas e químicas. Um agente da Al-Qaida foi enviado ao Iraque por várias vezes, no final da década de 90, para ajudar Bagdá na aquisição de venenos e gases.” O argumento da turma vamos-à-guerra Recebidas e amplificadas por todos os meios de comunicação belicistas, transformados em agências de propaganda, todas essas denúncias foram repetidas ad nauseam pelas redes de televisão Fox News, CNN e MSNC, pela emissora de rádio Clear Channel (com 1.225 estações nos Estados Unidos) e mesmo por jornais de prestígio, como o Washington Post e o Wall Street Journal. Pelo mundo afora, essas acusações mentirosas constituíram o principal argumento da turma do vamos-à-guerra. Na França, por exemplo, foram encampadas, sem vergonha alguma, por pessoas como Pierre Lelouche, Bernard Kouchner, Yves Roucaute, Pascal Bruckner, Guy Millière, André Glucksmann, Alain Finkelkraut, Pierre Rigoulot etc (9). As acusações também foram repetidas por todos os aliados de Bush. A começar pelo mais diligente deles, José María Aznar, presidente do governo espanhol que, no dia 5 de fevereiro de 2003, assegurou, diante das Cortes (Parlamento) de Madri: “Todos nós sabemos que Saddam Hussein possui armas de destruição em massa. (...) Também sabemos que ele guarda armas químicas (10).” Alguns dias antes, em 30 de janeiro, executando uma ordem dada por Bush, Aznar redigira uma declaração de apoio aos Estados Unidos, a “Carta dos Oito”, assinada, entre outros, por Anthony Blair, Silvio Berlusconi e Vaclav Havel. Afirmavam, no documento, que “o regime iraquiano e suas armas de destruição em massa representam uma ameaça à segurança mundial”. Tradição de mentiras de Estado 350px|leftPortanto, durante mais de seis meses, para justificar uma guerra preventiva que nem as Nações Unidas nem a opinião pública mundial queriam, uma verdadeira máquina de propaganda e intoxicação, pilotada pela seita doutrinária que assessora Bush, divulgou uma enxurrada de mentiras de Estado com a presunção e orgulho que são próprios dos regimes mais detestados do século XX. Elas se inserem numa longa tradição de mentiras de Estado que vem acompanhando a história dos Estados Unidos. Uma das mais sinistras refere-se à destruição do encouraçado norte-americano Maine na baía de Havana, em 1898, e que serviu de pretexto para a declaração de guerra dos Estados Unidos à Espanha e a anexação de Cuba, Porto Rico, Filipinas e a ilha de Guam. Na noite do dia 15 de fevereiro de 1898, por volta das 21h40min, o Maine sofreu uma violenta explosão. O navio afundou na enseada de Havana e 260 homens morreram. Imediatamente, a imprensa popular acusou os espanhóis de terem colocado uma mina sob o casco do navio e denunciou sua barbárie, seus “campos de morte” e mesmo a prática da antropofagia... A explosão do Maine: a imprensa faz a guerra Dois donos de jornais iriam rivalizar na busca do sensacional: Joseph Pulitzer, do World, e, principalmente, William Randolph Hearst, do New York Journal. Essa campanha contou com o apoio interessado de empresários norte-americanos que tinham investido muito dinheiro em Cuba e sonhavam em expulsar a Espanha. Mas o público não se mostrava interessado. Aliás, nem os jornalistas. Em março de 1898, Fraderick Remington, caricaturista do New York Journal, escreveu de Havana a seu patrão: “Aqui não há guerra, peço para voltar”. Em resposta, Hearst enviou-lhe um telegrama: “Fique aí. Forneça os desenhos que eu forneço a guerra”. E então ocorreu a explosão do Maine. Hearst desfechou uma violenta campanha, como se pode ver no filme Citizen Kane, de Orson Welles (1941). Durante várias semanas, dia após dia, ele dedicou várias páginas de seus jornais ao caso do Maine, exigindo vingança e repetindo infatigavelmente: “''Remember the'' Maine! In hell with Spain!” (Lembrem-se do Maine! A Espanha que vá para o inferno!”). Todos os outros jornais foram atrás. A circulação do New York Journal começou por passar de 30 mil para 400 mil exemplares e, em seguida, passou a superar constantemente um milhão de exemplares! A opinião pública estava exaltada. O clima tornou-se alucinante. Pressionado por todos os lados, o presidente William McKinley declarou guerra à Espanha em 25 de abril de 1898. Treze anos depois, em 1911, uma comissão que investigava a destruição do Maine concluiria que ocorrera uma explosão acidental na sala de máquinas (11)... A guerra do Vietnã 250px|rightEm 1960, em plena guerra fria, a Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) divulgou para alguns jornalistas “documentos confidenciais” que demonstravam que os soviéticos estavam a ponto de vencer a corrida armamentista. De imediato, os grandes meios de comunicação começaram a pressionar os candidatos à presidência, exigindo, em coro, um aumento substancial nas verbas para a defesa. Encurralado, John F. Kennedy prometeu aplicar bilhões de dólares no desenvolvimento do programa de construção de mísseis balísticos de cruzeiro (missile gap). O que era o desejo não só da CIA, mas de todo o complexo militar-industrial. Já eleito e com o programa aprovado, Kennedy descobriria que a superioridade dos Estados Unidos sobre a União Soviética era esmagadora... Em 1964, dois destróieres declararam ter sido atacados, no Golfo de Tonquim, por torpedos norte-vietnamitas. Imediatamente, a televisão e a imprensa fizeram disso um caso nacional, berrando contra a humilhação e exigindo represálias. Usando esses ataques como pretexto, o presidente Lyndon B. Johnson ordenou bombardeios de represálias contra o Vietnã do Norte. Exigiu, junto ao Congresso, uma resolução que lhe permitiria, na seqüência, envolver o exército norte-americano. Foi assim que começou a guerra do Vietnã, que só iria terminar – com uma derrota – em 1975. Mais tarde se saberia, da própria boca do pessoal dos dois destróieres, que o ataque do Golfo de Tonquim fora pura invenção... A “ameaça nicaragüense” O mesmo roteiro deu-se com o presidente Ronald Reagan. Em 1985, ele decretou, de repente, o estado de “urgência nacional” devido à “ameaça nicaragüense” que representavam os sandinistas no poder, em Manágua – que, no entanto, haviam sido eleitos democraticamente, em novembro de 1984, e respeitavam as liberdades políticas, assim como a liberdade de expressão. “A Nicarágua”, afirmou Reagan, “fica a dois dias, viajando de carro, de Harlingen, Texas. Estamos em perigo!” O secretário de Estado, George Schultz, afirmaria perante o Congresso: “A Nicarágua é um câncer que se insinua sobre nosso território, adota as doutrinas de Mein Kampf e ameaça controlar todo o hemisfério (12)...” Essas mentiras iriam justificar a ajuda maciça aos mercenários anti-sandinistas, os contra, e desembocariam no escândalo do Irãgate. Não caberia um relato prolixo sobre as mentiras da guerra do Golfo de 1991, amplamente analisadas (13) e retidas na memória como paradigmas da empulhação nos tempos modernos. Informações repetidas à exaustão – tais como “o Iraque, quarto maior exército do mundo”, “o saque das incubadoras na maternidade do Kuait”, “a linha defensiva inexpugnável”, “os bombardeios cirúrgicos”, “a eficácia dos mísseis Patriot” etc. – se revelaram totalmente falsas. Opinião pública: autêntica obsessão Desde a vitória controvertida de Bush na eleição presidencial de novembro de 2000, a manipulação da opinião pública tornou-se uma das principais preocupações do novo governo. Após os atentados de 11 de setembro de 2001, isso se transformou numa autêntica obsessão. Michael K. Deaver, amigo de Donald Rumsfeld e especialista em psy-war, a “guerra psicológica”, resume o novo objetivo da seguinte maneira: “Atualmente, a estratégia militar deve ser pensada em função da cobertura da televisão, pois se a opinião pública estiver do seu lado, ninguém lhe resistirá; sem ela, o poder fica impotente.” Desde o início da guerra contra o Afeganistão e em coordenação com o governo britânico, foram criados – em Islamabad, Londres e Washington – Centros de Informações sobre a Coalizão. Verdadeiras agências de propaganda, esses centros foram concebidos por Karen Hughes, assessora de comunicação de Bush, e principalmente por Alistair Campbell, o todo-poderoso guru de Anthony Blair para tudo o que diga respeito à imagem política. Um porta-voz da Casa Branca explicou as funções desses centros da seguinte forma: “Os canais de noticiário contínuo divulgam informações 24 horas por dia; pois bem, os centros irão fornecer informações a esses canais 24 horas por dia, durante todos os dias (14)...” Autorização para desinformar No dia 20 de fevereiro de 2002, o New York Times revelou o mais fabuloso projeto de manipulação dos espíritos. Para conduzir a “guerra da informação”, o Pentágono – obedecendo às instruções dadas por Donald Rumsfeld e pelo subsecretário da Defesa, Douglas Feith – criou sigilosamente, colocando à sua frente o general da aeronáutica Simon Worden, uma misteriosa Agência de Influência Estratégica (Office of Strategic Influence, OSI) cuja missão era divulgar falsas informações em nome de servir à causa dos Estados Unidos. A OSI teria autorização para praticar a desinformação, em especial junto aos meios de comunicação estrangeiros. O jornal de Nova York especificava que a OSI tinha assinado um contrato de 100 mil dólares por mês com uma agência de assessoria de imprensa, a Rendon Group, que já fora empregada em 1990, na preparação da guerra do Golfo, e que fora a artífice da falsa declaração da “enfermeira” kuaitiana que afirmou ter visto soldados iraquianos saqueando a maternidade do hospital do Kuait e “arrancar bebês das incubadoras, matando-os sem piedade e jogando-os no chão (15)”. Esse depoimento foi um fator decisivo para que os membros do Congresso votassem em favor da guerra... Oficialmente dissolvida após as revelações publicadas pela imprensa, a OSI continua em atividade, com certeza. Como explicar de outra maneira algumas das mais grosseiras manipulações feitas durante a recente invasão do Iraque? Em especial, a enorme mentira envolvendo a espetacular libertação da jovem soldado Jessica Lynch... O caso Jessica Lynch Ninguém se esqueceu de como a grande imprensa norte-americana divulgou, no início de abril de 2003, uma impressionante profusão de detalhes de sua história. Jessica Lynch fazia parte de um grupo de dez soldados capturados pelas tropas iraquianas. Ferida numa emboscada no dia 23 de março, ela teria resistido até o fim, atirando em seus atacantes até gastar toda a munição. Finalmente, teria sido apunhalada, amarrada e levada para um hospital em território inimigo, em Nassiriya. Ali, ela teria sido espancada e maltratada por um oficial iraquiano. Uma semana depois, um destacamento de forças especiais norte-americanas transportadas por helicóptero teria conseguido libertá-la durante uma operação-relâmpago, precedida de um tiroteio e de explosões. Apesar da resistência da guarda iraquiana, os comandos teriam conseguido penetrar no hospital, de onde teriam levado Jessica, de Helicóptero, para o Kuait. Naquela mesma noite, falando da Casa Branca, o presidente Bush anunciou à nação a libertação de Jessica Lynch. Oito dias depois, o Pentágono distribuiria aos meios de comunicação um vídeo que teria sido gravado durante a proeza com cenas dignas dos melhores filmes de guerra. O falso ícone de guerra left|260pxMas o conflito do Iraque terminou no dia 9 de abril e alguns jornalistas – em especial os do Los Angeles Times, do Toronto Star, do El País e da emissora BBC World – se dirigiram a Nassiriya para confirmar a versão do Pentágono sobre a libertação de Jessica. Ficariam estupefatos. De acordo com a investigação que fizeram junto a médicos iraquianos que haviam tratado da moça – o que foi confirmado pelos médicos norte-americanos que a observaram após sua libertação –, os ferimentos de Jessica (uma perna e um braço fraturados e um tornozelo deslocado) não haviam resultado de tiros de armas de fogo; haviam sido provocados simplesmente pelo acidente com o caminhão em que ela se encontrava... Também não havia sido maltratada. Pelo contrário, os médicos tinham feito o possível para cuidar bem dela: “Ela tinha perdido muito sangue”, contou o doutor Saad Abdul Razak, “e nós tivemos que fazer uma transfusão. Felizmente, alguns parentes meus têm o mesmo tipo sangüíneo dela: O positivo. E conseguimos o sangue em quantidade suficiente. Quando ela chegou aqui, seu pulso estava a 140. Acredito que tenhamos salvado sua vida (16).” Resgate: filme hollyodiano Correndo riscos incalculáveis, aqueles médicos tentaram entrar em contato com o exército norte-americano para devolver Jessica. Dois dias antes da intervenção dos comandos especiais, chegaram a levar sua paciente numa ambulância até um local próximo às linhas norte-americanas. Mas os soldados abriram fogo e quase matavam sua própria heroína... Na alvorada do dia 2 de abril, a chegada dos comandos especiais com seu impressionante arsenal de armas sofisticadas surpreendeu o pessoal do hospital. Havia dois dias que os médicos tinham avisado as tropas norte-americanas que o exército iraquiano deixara a cidade e que Jessica os esperava... O doutor Anmar Uday contou o episódio a John Kampfner, da BBC: “Foi como num filme de Hollywood. Não havia soldado iraquiano algum, mas as forças especiais norte-americanas disparavam suas armas. Atiravam para todos os lados e ouviam-se explosões. E gritavam: ‘Go! Go! Go!’ O ataque ao hospital foi uma espécie de show, ou um filme de ação com Sylvester Stallone (17).” Anais da propaganda de guerra 200px|rightAs cenas foram gravadas, com uma câmera que filma no escuro, por um ex-assistente de Ridley Scott que trabalhou com ele no filme'' Falcão Negro em Perigo'' (2001). Segundo Robert Scheer, do Los Angeles Times, em seguida as imagens foram enviadas, para serem editadas, ao comando central do exército norte-americano, no Catar. Após passarem pelo controle do Pentágono, foram divulgadas para o mundo inteiro (18). A história da libertação de Jessica Lynch constará dos anais da propaganda de guerra. Nos Estados Unidos, provavelmente será considerada o momento mais heróico do conflito. Mesmo que se comprove que se tratou de uma invenção tão falsa quanto a das “armas de destruição em massa” que teria Saddam Hussein ou a dos vínculos entre o antigo regime iraquiano e a Al-Qaida. Embriagados pelo poder, Bush e seu séquito enganaram os cidadãos norte-americanos e a opinião pública mundial. Suas mentiras constituem, segundo o professor Paul Krugman, “o pior escândalo da história política dos Estados Unidos, pior que o de Watergate, pior que o do Irãgate (19)”. Notas: 1. Ler, de Ignacio Ramonet, “A Guerra Perpétua”, Le Monde diplomatique, março de 2003. 2. Ler International Herald Tribune, Paris, 14 de junho de 2003, e El País, Madri, 1º e 10 de junho de 2003. 3. Libération, Paris, 28 de maio de 2003. 4. http://www.commondreams.org/views03/0506.htm 5. http://www.counterpunch.org/vips02082003.html 6. Ler International Herald Tribune, Paris, 5 de junho de 2003. 7. http://www.scoop.co.nz/mason/stories/WO0305/S00308.htm 8. Time, opus cit. 9. Ler Le Monde, 10 e 20 de março de 2003, e Le Figaro, 15 de fevereiro de 2003. Ler também, de Anna Bitton, “Ils avaient soutenu la guerre de Bush”, Marianne, 9 de junho de 2003. Agora, que a mentira foi confirmada, é surpreendente o silêncio dessas pessoas... 10. El País, Madri, 4 de junho de 2003. 11. http://www.herodote.net/histoire02151.htm 12. Ler, “Entretien avec Noam Chomsky”, Télérama, 7 de maio de 2003. 13. Ler, de Ignacio Ramonet, La Tyrannie de la communication, ed. Gallimard, col. “Folio actuel” nº 92, Paris, 2001. 14. The Washington Post, 1º de novembro de 2001. 15. Essa falsa enfermeira era a filha do embaixador do Kuait em Washington e seu falso depoimento foi criado e redigido, para o Rendon Group, por Michael K. Deaver, ex-assessor de imprensa do presidente Ronald Reagan. 16. El País, 7 de maio de 2003. 17. http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/programmes/correspondent/3028585.stm 18. Los Angeles Times, 20 de maio de 2003. Consultar também: http://www.robertscheer.com/ 19. The New York Times, 3 de junho de 2003. Tradução de Jô Amado Ignácio Ramonet'' é diretor-presidente do Le Monde diplomatique.'' Fonte: Le Monde Diplomatique (www.diplo.com.br). Categoria:Escritos de Ignacio Ramonet